A Different Future
by iamarebel
Summary: Evil Anakin and Obi-wan are sent into the future. There they meet Laina Skywalker, Anakin’s daughter. As Laina prepares to train as a Jedi, can she save Anakin before he fully turns into Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith? During ESB, and end of a new hope.


Author: iamarebel Author: iamarebel

Movie: Star Wars

Rated t

"A different future"

Summary: Evil Anakin and Obi-wan are sent into the future. There they meet Laina Skywalker, Anakin's daughter. As Laina prepares to train as a Jedi, can she save Anakin before he fully turns into Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith? During ESB, and end of a new hope.

--

Ch.1: Sent in time: meet Laina Skywalker

Obi-wan stood in front of his former student, waiting for him to make a move. They were floating down the lava river, fighting about what had become of Anakin. "I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you." Obi-wan said, remorse in his voice. "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin said, his eyes color of the sith. "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-wan yelled. "From my point of view the Jedi are evil." Anakin said right back. "Well then you are lost!"

As Anakin floated in front of him, a bright light appeared, and the two disappeared. They soon landed with a loud thus and groaned. Obi-wan sat up and looked around. There were ships everywhere, and stormtroopers were guarding the biggest ship there. He saw Anakin beside him. "Are you all right, Anakin?" He asked. "I'm fine. Where are we?" Anakin replied. "I don't know, Anakin, I don't know." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw 4 figures. A man, two women, and a wookiee. "Look over there, Anakin. Recognize any of them?" Obi-wan pointed out. Anakin turned and saw a girl with short, blonde hair

He thought she looked oddly familiar.

With the others

Laina Skywalker was standing in front of her comrades, an emotionless look in her eyes. "We need to find a way to get rid of those stormtroppers, or else we won't be able to get out of here." Laina said to the trio; they all nodded in agreement. But, suddenly, they just walked away. 'What the?' Laina looked around and saw two men by the other ship, and the older one was moving his lips. 'Mind control. He must be a Jedi, or a sith. We must be cautious.' She said the same thing to the three and they knew they had to watch out.

"Okay, let's blow this pop-cicle stand!" Han shouted, running to the _Falcon_. Laina brought the rear, and motioned for the other two to follow onto the ship. They instantly ran for the ship and got a board. Before Laina could run onto the _Falcon_, she saw Ben Kenobi, and saw he was fighting with Darth Vader.

'Ben?' She watched the fight until she saw Ben look over at her, than back to Vader, a smile on his face. He put his lightsaber in front of him, and Vader swung his saber, and sliced through him. Laina's eyes widened when she saw Ben being sliced in half. But when Vader walked over to the pile of robes, there was no body; nothing, not even a limb.

Her anger had increased 10 folds, and Obi-wan and Anakin sure felt it. Obi-wan grabbed the girl's arm, and led her onto the ship before she could start a fight with Vader. Han took the pleasure of taking them to the cellblock and putting them in there.

Laina had been sitting in the lounge, when Leia came in and sat down beside her. "Are you all right, Laina?" Leia asked.

"No, I'm not, Leia. I just wish I could have done something to prevent it. It's my fault. But I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. My brother's missing, Ben's dead; he was like a father to me, when I didn't want to be around Uncle Owen." Laina said, an 18 years worth of emotions about to break the surface of her barrier.

Leia laid a hand across her shoulders and said, "It'll be all right, Laina. Ben's in a better place now." Laina nodded and wiped away any stray tears.

Han came in and sat down. "Why'd you let them come aboard _my_ ship, Laina? They might be with the empire." He said, looking at the blonde girl. Laina glared at the man, before looking down at the floor.

"Han, just leave her alone. Her friend was just killed. Give her a break." Leia said, standing up. Leia could sympathize with her since Tarken had destroyed Alderaan. Han huffed and went to the cogpit. Laina stood and went to where the cellblocks were. "Laina, where are you going?" Leia called out.

"To talk with our new friends. I'll be back." Laina said, before going through the door. Leia sighed as she sat down at the booth, and laid her head down on the desk.

Laina opened the door and went to where the two Jedi, or sith, were staying in. Anakin and Obi-wan looked up from where they were sitting when the door opened and Laina walked through it. Obi-wan was the first to stand while Anakin sat in his seat, analyzing her. "Who are you?" Laina asked 5 minutes later. Obi-wan looked toward Anakin, who was still watching her. "I'm Jedi Master, Obi-wan Kenobi." Obi-wan said, with a small bow. He looked toward Anakin, who had stood and walked next to him. "And you are, my lady?" Obi-wan asked. Laina looked them both over and closed her eyes.

"I'm Laina Skywalker. Nice to meet you. I suppose you and your friend are confused about where you are, since you look like you came from the Old Republic." Laina said, sitting on the bench outside the cell. Obi-wan smiled uneasily as he pulled a small bench over to the bars. "Yes, we're very confused on where we are. Could you tell us what this place is?" Laina smirked and nodded.

"It's the year 2030, in the time of the Empire. 'Bout 20 years ago, emperor Palpatine took over after order 66, the extermination of all Jedi. His apprentice, once a Jedi, was Darth Vader. He had helped kill the Jedi, even the younglings. He was the reason my life is living hell. He killed my mother, and the remaining Jedi sent me to Tatooine to live with my grandmother's family." Obi-wan noticed some bitterness in her voice as she talked about what Anakin/Vader had down. He looked over at Anakin, who had a look of regret on his face.

Anakin stood and walked over to where they were sitting. "Was you're mother's name Padmé?" He asked. Laina looked up at him with a hard expression and nodded. "Yes. She was a former queen of Naboo, and a Naboo Senator. But she died giving birth to my sister and I. We were separated to be kept secret from our father, and I don't even know who my twin sister is." Anakin swallowed, as he looked Laina over. She had his blonde hair, his icy-blue eyes, and his chin and nose. But most of, she had Padmé's beauty.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Padmé was my wife. It's nice to meet you, Laina. Who knew I'd meet my 20-year-old daughter." Anakin said, not knowing what to say to her. Laina looked hard at Anakin before scoffing and standing up. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." Laina said, sarcasm in her voice. Anakin looked at her in surprise. 'Not that I should be. I did ruin her life after all.' Anakin sat back down, a look of grief on his face. 'I killed Padmé, so of course she would angry.' He took another good look at Laina, who was staring hard at the wall.

Laina stood and walked over to the door. "When we arrive on Yavin, I'll let the alliance take care of you. I have other things to do than baby-sit." Laina said, before leaving the cellblock. Anakin looked over at Obi-wan, a look of a grieving man. "Obi-wan, what have I done?" He asked, sitting on one of the beds that was in there. Obi-wan came over and sat down next to him. "You haven't done anything wrong, Anakin. You've just lost your path. If you try, you might be able to save Padmé from uncertain death, just by showing her how much you love her." Obi-wan said. Anakin knew he was right about that.

About 3 hours later, the _Falcon_ arrived on Yavin. Laina and Leia walked out, while Han and Chewie had gone to collect the prisoners. The alliance leaders had greeted the four with open arms after finding out about Alderaan. Leia had told them that the Death Star plan's were in the R2 unit, and some people brought it to the scanner room. Than, they turned their attention toward Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Who are they, Princess?" An elder asked.

"We found them on the Death Star. I brought them along because they weren't wearing any Empire garb, and that they were wearing some clothed that the Old republic Jedi wore." Laina answered instead. They elders looked over at Laina before looking over Anakin and Obi-wan. Indeed, they were wearing some Jedi clothing from the old republic.

The elders had some guards bring them to an interrogation room, and some others lead Han, Chewie and Laina to their rooms.

"Before I go, has there been any news on my brother Sam?" Laina asked, desperation in her voice. One sighed.

"I'm sorry, Laina. We haven't heard from your brother for 3 months. One more month, and we'll declare him as KIA. I am truly sorry."

Laina walked away with the guards, with fresh tears going down her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Anakin. 'My angel, why are you so sad? Am I making you cry, or is it something different?'

Laina opened her room door and walked in. She set her bags on her bed and moved to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since she was Tatooine and that was about 2 weeks ago. The fridge was fully stocked and Laina was grateful. She made a big sandwich and some chocolate milk to go along with it. She didn't really like watching what she ate, so she didn't really care what was in her fridge.

As she ate, she thought about the conversation she had with the two prisoners in the cellblock. 'There's no way that man is my true father. He's like 22 years old. I'm like 20. No way. Unless…' An idea popped into her head. 'Unless they've traveled back in time from the old republic. Though, that doesn't seem possible, and I could go to psycho ward. Maybe I am crazy.' Laina put her plate in the sink, along with the glass and headed toward the cellblock. People greeted her as she walked by, but she just ignored them. She took out her card when she arrived and scanned it. There was a buzz and the door opened. Laina walked down the line of cells' until she came face-to-face with Obi-wan and Anakin. Obi-wan stood when he saw her, as did Anakin. "Are you really Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker? Do not lie either." Laina said before anyone could speak. Obi-wan and Anakin were confused by this, but nodded. "Than I want you to clear your mind so I can see the truth with my own eyes." Laina said. Obi-wan nodded toward Anakin. They both closed their eyes, and opened their minds.

Laina closed her eyes as well and concentrated. She let herself go and flow through the force. Images appeared as she searched their minds. One image caught her attention. It was of Anakin, when he was still a child. He was with a woman with dark hair. Her grandmother; they were on Tatooine. They were talking, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Than another appeared. This time Anakin was with a much younger woman. They were walking outside of a lake house. The woman was wearing a dress, and Anakin still had his padawan braid. The last one was a horrible one. Anakin and the woman were on Mustafar, the volcanic planet. She was yelling at him, and Obi-wan had appeared from the ship. This time she could hear it.

"Stop now come back. I love you." Padmé said, desperation in her voice. Anakin looked behind her, his eyes full of hatred.

"Liar! You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin yelled bringing up his hand and squeezing it. Padmé brought her hands up to her throat.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled. Anakin didn't listen. "Let her go!" Anakin finally let go and Padmé fell to the ground, unconscious.

Laina pulled away, and opened her eyes. Sweat was going down her forehead. Obi-wan and Anakin were panting from the invasion into their minds. "You're Vader. You're the one who killed my mother." Laina accused. Anakin knew it was coming, so he didn't say anything. Obi-wan stepped in between them.

"Laina, please calm down. Let me explain his actions." Laina looked over at him, telling him to continue. "Anakin has never had any control over his emotions. Palpatine must've brainwashed him, using Padmé against him. While she was pregnant with you and your sister, he was trying to find a way to save her from childbirth. But he lost himself along the way. Though, I'm sure he'll find the path to the light now that he's met his daughter." Obi-wan explained. Laina looked them both over before sitting down on the floor. "How can I trust you? I've been through so many betrayals. It's like I can't trust anyone." Obi-wan looked over the girl, his eyes taking in every detail. 'She looks so much like Anakin. Hard to believe they _couldn't_ related.' Obi-wan heard Anakin sigh sadly, watching his daughter struggle with her inner-demons.

This was going to take some getting used to.

TBC…


End file.
